7th Badge Heat!
Story Everyone is in the Pokemon Center, having breakfast. Josie: Are you both ready? Jake: Of course. I mean, I hope. Jack: Blaine uses Fire Type Pokemon. Josie: Do you know who you are going to use? Jon: Blaine is very resourceful and knowledgable. When Nate battled him a few years back, Blaine gave him a lot of trouble. It took Nate a lot of skill to beat Blaine. Jake: So, who are you going with? Jon: Maybe Typhlosion or Charmeleon. Jack: Not Poliwhirl or Primeape? Josie: I would have thought Poliwhirl. Jon: I’ll choose my team member based on Jake’s. Jake: Well I’m thinking we should fight Fire with Fire. Jon: Let’s do it. Everyone finishes their breakfast and then heads to the gym. When they enter. Josie, Delphox, Jack and Wartortle head to the stands, whereas Jon, Typhlosion, Jake and Charizard head to the battlefield. Blaine is there waiting. The Gym has an open top showing the clouds above. Blaine: Ah, here you guys are. Jon: And ready to battle! Blaine: I like your passion. Jake: We are full of it. Blaine: Good, good. Then show me it! Blaine sends out Arcanine and Magmar. Jon: Let’s go buddy. Jake: You too. Typhlosion and Charizard walk onto the battlefield. Blaine: I see. A full on Fire Type battle. Let’s see how heated this can go! Jon: We will. Blaine: Arcanine, Dragon Pulse! Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse towards Charizard. Jon: Dragon Pulse too! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse too and stops Arcanine’s Dragon Pulse. Jake: Thanks. Jon: We are a team, so we help each other. Blaine: That is right. Here you have to work as a team. Jon: Yeah. Blaine: Extreme Speed! Arcanine uses Extreme Speed and hits Typhlosion back a lot. Blaine: Thunder Punch! Magmar moves really fast and hits Charizard with Thunder Punch causing a lot of damage. Jake: You okay Charizard? Charizard shakes Thunder Punch off and gets ready to battle again. Typhlosion walks over next to Charizard. Jon: Let’s try a combo. Jake: Right. Aerial Ace! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Charizard flies using Aerial Ace towards Arcanine and Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and throws a few shurikens surrounding Charizard like mini Protects. Jack: Nice. Josie: That is a good tactic. Blaine: Fire Blast and Flare Blitz! Arcanine runs in towards Charizard using Flare Blitz and Magmar uses Fire Blast which covers Arcanine making its attack even more powerful. Arcanine and Charizard collide and cause a huge, massive explosion causing a big gust of wind to be sent around the whole of the gym. Everyone is bracing themselves. Charizard and Arcanine are butting heads together when the dust settles. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and hits Arcanine, pushing Arcanine back. Charizard returns next to Typhlosion. Jake: That almost worked. Jon: Still, we know Charizard can keep Arcanine at bay. Blaine: Brick Break! Magmar runs towards Typhlosion. Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard uses Dragon Claw to block and then again to hit Magmar back towards Blaine and Arcanine. Jon: Thanks. Blaine: Thunder Fang! Arcanine runs towards Charizard using Thunder Fang. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and stops Arcanine proceeding. Jon: Now Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Arcanine who dodges. Jake: Flamethrower! Jon: You too! Both Typhlosion and Charizard use Flamethrower and hit Magmar and Arcanine. Jake: Great hit! Blaine: Sunny Day! Magmar uses Sunny Day and bright light is shown in the open top gym. Jon: Boosting Fire Type moves. Jake: Interesting. Blaine: Flare Blitz and Fire Blast! Both Arcanine and Magmar attack together once more, combing the attacks. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jake: Crunch! Charizard flies in using Crunch with Typhlosion using Shuriken Blaze as a shield again. Both Pokemon collide, having the same result. Jake: Argh. Charizard and Arcanine return to their original positions. However, Arcanine glows red for a second. Jake: What? Jon: Of course. Arcanine has Justified. Jake: Argh. Blaine: Dragon Pulse! Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse and hits Typhlosion, causing super effective damage. Jon: Argh, you good. Typhlosion nods. Jon: Great. Focus Blast! Typhlosion goes to use Focus Blast but can’t. Jon: Huh. Typhlosion tries again but nothing. Jake: Not to worry. Dragon Claw! Blaine: Brick Break! Charizard and Magmar go on a head on collision attacking. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower towards Arcanine. Blaine: Extreme Speed! Arcanine uses Extreme Speed to dodge and also hit Typhlosion with a lot of force. Magmar and Charizard return to their teams side. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse at Arcanine, hitting and causing a bit of damage. Blaine: Thunder Fang! Arcanine moves fast towards Charizard, who is unable to dodge. Typhlosion gets in the way and takes the full force of the attack. Jake: Thanks. Jon: No problem. Light begins to form in front of Typhlosion’s mouth. Jake: Is that Focus Blast? Jon: No. Typhlosion then blasts the light at Magmar and Arcanine. Josie: That was Solar Beam! Jon: Was that Solar Beam? Blaine: Sure was. Jon: Awesome. The sun then disappears. Blaine: Now lets go with Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast! Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse and then Fire Blast from Magmar. They combine and create a very powerful combo move heading towards Typhlosion and Charizard. Jon: Let’s go with our own combo. Jake: Yeah. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jake: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and Charizard uses Flamethrower. The moves combine and then connect with Arcanine’s and Magmar’s combined attack. There is another huge explosion with lose rubble from the ground spouting upwards causing a big blanket between the two parties. Jon: A wall. Jake: Yeah. That’s a little annoying. Blaine: Go! Dragon Pulse bursts through the wall and hits Typhlosion causing a lot of damage. Jon: Typhlosion! Then Magmar moves through the wall hitting Charizard using Thunder Punch. Jake: Charizard! The wall falls and settles on the floor. Arcanine and Magmar are with Blaine. Typhlosion and Charizard are panting. Jake: Arcanine and Magmar seem like they haven’t taken any damage. Jon: We need to change that, otherwise we will lose. Jake: But how can we make a dent on them? Jon: I could use Jon-Typhlosion, but that is a last resort. Jake: Then lets keep going. Dragon Claw! Charizard flies in towards Magmar using Dragon Claw. Blaine: I see. Thunder Punch! Magmar uses Thunder Punch and keeps blocking Charizard’s oncoming attacks. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Blaine: You too! Both Typhlosion and Arcanine use Dragon Pulse, combing and beginning to create and explosion. Jon: Full power! Typhlosion puts more effort into it and the move seems to be heading towards Arcanine more. Jake: Now! Just as Magmar is about to hit with Thunder Punch, charizard flies away, causing Magmar to hit the Dragon Pulse collision instead near itself and ARcanine. This causes an explosion where only they get caught in. Jon + Jake: Flamethrower! Typhlosion and Charizard both use Flamethrower and hit the explosion and cause even more damage. But Arcanine and Magmar are still okay to battle. Jon: What?! Jake: Oh come on. Blaine: Fire Blast and Extreme Speed! Magmar uses Fire Blast on Arcanine just as he is using Extreme Speed. Arcanine hits both Typhlosion and Charizard, who are now both pretty weak. Jake: We can’t continue with this. Jon: What can we do? Jake: Apart from Jon-Typhlosion, not too much. Jon: I’m up for winning without using that form. Blaine: You both talk too much. Thunder Speed! Magmar climbs on Arcanine and then aims both fists forward and then uses Thunder Punch. Arcanine follows up using Extreme Speed, heading towards Charizard. Jake: Dodge! Charizard tries to dodge but Typhlosion knows that Charizard won’t be able to dodge in time, so he gets in the way. Typhlosion gets flung into some rocks at the back of the gym behind Jon and Jake, and the rocks fall on top of Typhlosion. Jon: Typhlosion! Jake: Dragon Claw! Charizard moves fast and hits Magmar and Arcanine with Dragon Claw. Blaine: It was nice of Typhlosion to take the attack. Jon suddenly loses breath and kneels on one knee. Jake: You okay? Jon: Yeah. Jon stands up. Jon: We might want to duck. Jon, Jake and Charizard duck. Blaine: Huh? Jon: Shuriken Blaze! A plume of fire bursts up from the rocks and then a huge fire shuriken gets launched at Magmar and Arcanine causing quite a lot of damage. Jon: Let’s go! Typhlosion jumps over Jon and Jake and lands next to Charizard. Jon, Jake and Charizard stand up. The fire surrounding Typhlosion forms on his back into a fire shuriken. Jack: Jon-Typhlosion! Jake: Thought you weren’t up to using this power. Jon: It was Typhlosion’s choice. Either one of us can access it. Typhlosion felt the need for it. Blaine: Is this a Mega Form? Jon: Nope. But it is like it. Blaine: We will see. Thunder Fang! Arcanine runs fast towards Charizard. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse fast hitting Arcanine back, causing a lot of damage. Arcanine is now panting. Blaine: I see. Jake: Crunch! Charizard flies in towards Magmar using Crunch. Blaine: Thunder Punch! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Magmar is about to use Thunder Punch but Typhlosion launches Shuriken Blaze at Magmar, hitting and stopping it from using Thunder Punch. Then Magmar gets hit with Crunch. Blaine: Extreme Speed! Arcanine uses Extreme Speed and hits Charizard back. Charizard is panting a lot. Jon: Our Pokemon are tired. Jake: Then let’s put all our effort into it. Blaine: Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast! Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast combine and get launched towards Jon-Typhlosion and Charizard. Jake: Flamethrower! Jon: You too! Both Jon-Typhlosion and Charizard use Flamethrower together which hits the Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast combo. But the combined Flamethrowers also burst through and hit Magmar and Arcanine, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and hits both Magmar and Arcanine, knocking them out. Jon-Typhlosion then reverts back to normal. Jake: Yes! Jon: Great job you two. Typhlosion and Charizard smile and fist bump each other. Blaine returns Magmar and Arcanine and heads towards Jon and Jake. Blaine: You have both done well to win. You worked together well. And that form of yours. I’ve heard of Mega Evolution, but that was something else. Jon: Yeah, but its hard to describe it. Blaine: Either way, you have both earned this. Blaine gives Jon and Jake the Volcano Badge. Jon: Thanks. Jack, Wartortle, Josie and Delphox head down from the stands and go to Jon and Jake. Josie: Congrats. Jake: Thanks. Jack: But where to now? Blaine: The final Gym for you guys is in Viridian City. Jack: Nice. Jon: So, rest today and then head to Viridian City? Jake: I’m good with that. Josie: Let’s do it! The screen freezes on everyone celebrating Jon and Jake’s win. Major events *Jon's Typhlosion learns Solar Beam. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Jack Wilson Blaine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Jake * Charizard Jack * Wartortle Josie * Delphox Blaine * Magmar * Arcanine Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes